Put to the Test
by MayWater
Summary: This is Hinata's chance to prove to the world she is strong. Now she must face off against Sakura in the Jonin exam, putting her years of training to the test.


Title: Put to the Test

Summery: This is Hinata's chance to prove to the world she is strong. Now she must face off against Sakura in the Jonin exam, putting her years of training to the test.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata grabbed the doorknob with a shaky hand. Behind the door was an unknown opponent for her Jonin Exam. Unlike the Chunin exam, the Jonin exam wasn't open to the public. Only the village's Jonin were allowed to watch, meaning even though Hanabi wasn't there, her father was. She even heard Naruto would be there watching the fights to cheer on his teammate, Sakura.

She blushed. At nineteen, Hinata still had an intense crush on Naruto. Also, the disappointment from her clan grew strong with each day. This was an important match. She could not lose!

Hinata heard a whistle that told her it was time for her to come in. She took a deep breathe and walked in.

_I trained hard for this. I can win! _She told herself.

As Hinata closed the door behind her, her opponent walked in. Her eyes widen when she saw Sakura but she quickly refocused her attention on the girl. Sakura saw her and gave a small a smile. She looked a little nervous too.

Hinata walked to the center just like Sakura. They waited for the signal that would tell them they could start the—

"Go, Sakura-chan! You can win!" Naruto's voice suddenly shouted in the stands with the rest of the Jonin.

A little bit hurt, Hinata scanned the stands and made eye contact with her father. As usual his face was angry and serious. There was no sympathy or support in his cold eyes.

"Let the match begin!"

Hinata quickly focused on Sakura again and jumped back to put distance between them. Sakura did the same and watched Hinata closely. When neither of them moved to attack, Hinata rushed forward to try to land the first hit. She activated her Byakugan. Throwing a palm full of chakra at her opponent, she aimed for Sakura's stomach with her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, but Sakura jumped back and dodged.

Hinata sent out a chakra needle and Sakura ducked and appeared behind Hinata. Just as Sakura was about to punch Hinata, Hinata twisted out of her reach so that Sakura only hit thin air.

With Sakura so close by, Hinata was in the right position to do Protection of the Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms. Hinata rush at Sakura, ready to hit her chakra points, when she suddenly found she had lost her footing. Sakura had destroyed the ground beneath her feet before she could make contact, causing Hinata to jump in the air to avoid falling. Sakura jumped after her with a chakra filled fist. Unable to dodge in midair, Hinata blocked the blow and screamed as she felt the bone in her arm break.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The force of the impact caused Hinata to crash to the ground creating a huge crater. Hinata felt another bone in her leg break from the impact. With tears of pain and dust from the debris in her eyes Hinata tried to get up, but she gasped at the pain and fell down again. She had no choice but to lay still.

"Hyuuga Hinata is unable to continue the match. Haruno Sakura wins." Came the announcement.

Hinata held her side with her good arm as a medicnin ran out and roughly put her on a stretcher. Her side ached, as well as her neck and shoulder because of the way she had landed. Still she knew facing her father would be much worse. As she was carried away, she couldn't bring herself to look at her father in the stands. She looked at Naruto instead, feeling like she failed him in some way.

Hinata bit her lip when she saw Naruto smiling at Sakura. Then he looked up and caught her eye. He looked a little worried and gave her an apologetic smile. Then he mouthed 'Get well soon' to her.

Hinata knew he was being nice and was actually happy for his teammate. Feeling a little jealous, she thought he may even have a thing for the pink haired girl. In the end, though, she had proven nothing to anyone. Not to her clan, not to Naruto, and most importantly not to herself. She felt the pain of being a failure strongly at that moment.

And because of that everything she ever trained for felt pointless, just like her.


End file.
